Episode 4 (28 February 1985)
Synopsis Mark is playing truant and Pete ropes him into helping on the stall. DS Rich continues his questioning of the residents, including Nick Cotton in Bridge Street Café on the punch up between him and Ali, to which Sue adds that Ali is off work because of his broken arm. Lou refuses to let Arthur wash up for her as she doesn't want people saying she can't look after herself and Kathy tells her the house wouldn't run without her. Lou tells Arthur and Kathy she will shop and cook for herself as well as eat in her room and that the family are to respect her privacy. Meanwhile, Dr Legg catches up with Lofty regarding Ethel doing his laundry and Dr Legg says that she shouldn't take on too much nor should they take advantage of her. Tony goes to The Vic to ask Den if he can let Nick back in the pub and Den agrees, but only if he is with him. In the Launderette, Lou informs Pauline that Mark is skipping school. Arthur manages to get a temporary job with Tony. DS Rich later visits the Beale's to ask Mark what he knows about Reg Cox and where he was when Reg died. Then at the party, Sharon sneaks off down to the bar and flirts with Lofty, and as she is about to kiss him, Angie interrupts and sends Sharon upstairs. Meanwhile, Kathy tells Den that Mr Chumley was never coming to the party and was winding him up. Angie then takes Lofty upstairs to the living room and shares a dance with him before they kiss, which Den witnesses. Once the party is over, Den warns Lofty that he is not to try it on with Angie again before sending him home. He speaks to Angie, telling her that people look up to him and if she wants other men, then she is to do it in private and not in a public house or front of Sharon. Angie then brings up Den's mistress and Den tells her that was finished years ago, but Angie says it was all lies as he makes stupid excuses to go off and see her on an evening and all the presents he buys, she sees them. Upstairs, Angie gets Den to promise that he will never see his girlfriend again, but Den walks away and leaves Angie upset. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Mark Fowler - David Scarboro Guest cast *DS Rich - Gary Whelan (Credited as "D/S Rich") *Harry - Brian Hoskin (uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Laundrette *Al's Café Notes *First appearance of Tony Carpenter. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I can't blame you for having such good taste in women. But she's spoken for. So don't try it on with my missus again.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes